


kyber fragments: a rogue one prompts collection

by bittersnake



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ramadan, i am committed to the MUSLIMS IN SPAAAAACE agenda kthxbai, yes i'm posting a ramadan fic during christmas WHAT OF IT BRO!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: self explanatory title
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	kyber fragments: a rogue one prompts collection

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Lue: "okay but like modern au Bodhi having ramadan tho"   
> me: ur right

Bodhi stumbles down the hallway of the apartment, his phone alarm ringing in his ears. It’s early, obscenely early and time is quickly running short. He turns the corner to the kitchen only to come across an unexpected scene–

“Ah Bodhi, you’re up! I was about to send Baze to wake you,” Chirrut says brightly, sipping a glass of water. Smoke wafts enticingly from the bowl in front of him. Baze grumbles behind him, his back facing Bodhi.

Bodhi blinks.

It’s still morning, right? He didn’t oversleep?

Baze comes to the table. He holds a platter filled with various things: those tea eggs that Bodhi remembers seeing Chirrut making yesterday; various pungent vegetables; some strong-smelling tofu, and soy sauce and other fragrant dipping sauces.

Bodhi’s stomach rumbles.

Baze sighs. “Are you going to eat or not, the sun is rising soon,” he says filling a bowl with a steaming thick white porridge from the pot in the middle of table.

Bodhi pours himself a glass of water.

“Do you mind,” he asks cautiously. He hasn’t lived here long and doesn’t want to take advantage of their hospitality but whatever their eating sounds far more enticing than the cereal and milk he planned on eating.

“Sit down and eat your suhoor with Chirrut, Rook or he’ll be nagging me all day,” Baze says brusquely. “Please.”

Bodhi pulls up a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> pls know i wrote this solely because istg Muslims exist in space  
> the end  
> concrit is love


End file.
